Like a kitty
by MeimiCaro
Summary: "Adrien recordó todos aquellos momentos que había compartido con Marinette siendo Chat Noir y se preguntó si era de él de quien estaba hablando. Notó una curiosa sensación de calor en las mejillas y se quedó sin habla ante la simple idea."


**LIKE A KITTY**

Adrien entró en el estudio de su padre con cierto temor. Era una reacción inconsciente, porque por regla general solo podía acercarse a la habitación cuando su padre lo llamaba y siempre había una extraña aura de tensión en ella. Era su santuario, donde concebía la mayor parte de sus creaciones, así que no podía ser interrumpido a la ligera. Pero en esa ocasión no era su padre el que se hallaba en el interior del estudio, ni era él la persona a la que estaba buscando. Se trataba de Marinette.

Había sido una verdadera sorpresa que ella le solicitara unas pequeñas prácticas a su padre, sabiendo lo tímida y reservada que podía llegar a ser con sus propias creaciones, pero más aún era que su padre hubiera aceptado. Quizás porque recordaba su talento tras aquel concurso de diseño. Pero que la dejara sola en su estudio era ya insólito.

—¡Adrien! —exclamó Marinette al verle en el umbral de la puerta, sin terminar de atravesarlo del todo—. Tu padre acaba de irse a responder una llamada.

—Ya… —murmuró Adrien, siendo conocedor de esa información por un chivatazo de Plagg, el cuál se había ganado su buena ración de queso después de eso—. En realidad, venía a verte a ti.

Marinette se sobresaltó, pegando un ligero brinco en la banqueta en la que estaba sentada, sorprendida ante tal respuesta.

—¿A mí? ¿¡Por qué!?

—Pensé en mirar cómo estaban yendo las cosas —explicó, acercándose a ella—. Con mi padre.

—¡Ah! Bien, bien, bastante bien. Estoy aprendiendo mucho con él.

Marinette lucía nerviosa, pero no parecía presentar una actitud ansiosa que le pudiera resultar alarmante. Quizás se había preocupado demasiado.

—¿Y qué estáis haciendo ahora?

—Hoy tu padre me ha permitido enseñarle uno de mis diseños, me ha ayudado a corregirlo y ponerlo a punto.

—¿Puedo ver? —preguntó con curiosidad, inclinándose en el escritorio y aproximándose inconscientemente más a ella.

Marinette se apartó, dejando la visión del boceto libre, asintiendo con nerviosismo.

El maniquí del dibujo portaba una chaqueta tipo aviador, de un curtido cuero negro y un forro de lana verde musgo. Tenía unas solapas grandes y puntiagudas que le daban un aire peculiar y un tanto atrevido.

—Me gusta —dijo Adrien instintivamente.

No tenía nada que ver con su estilo usual, era rebelde y altanero, pero le gustaba. Le recordaba a su traje de Chat Noir, aunque ese era solo de cuero. Si tuviera ese forro por dentro, aunque seguro que estaría mucho más calentito, parecería un globo de oveja en lugar del superhéroe de París.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, de verdad —contestó, observando las anotaciones y los dibujos hechos en los laterales de la hoja para detallar elementos del abrigo como los botones de las solapas, el patrón de costura o el diseño de la cremallera.

—Entonces —comenzó a decir Marinette, llamando la atención de Adrien al notar la seriedad de su voz, que parecía luchar contra el nerviosismo—, ¿serías mi modelo?

Adrien observó sus mejillas sonrojadas y cómo parecía estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no apartar la mirada.

—Claro que sí, soy todo tuyo.

Marinette se sonrojó toda, desde sus mejillas hasta su cuello, adquiriendo un alegre tono rojizo que a Adrien se le hizo divertido y encantador. En esa ocasión Marinette sí que apartó la mirada. Adrien, sabiendo lo vergonzosa que podía llegar a ser, prefirió regresar su mirada al boceto y dejarla reponerse. Se fijó en el detalle metálico de la cremallera, que lucía ampliado en una de las esquinas. El tirador tenía la forma del rostro de un gato. Era metálico, plateado y brillante.

—¿Un gato? —preguntó, llamando la atención de Marinette que parecía haberse apaciguado un poco.

—Sí, es un curioso detalle, ¿no lo crees?

—¿Y por qué un gato?

—Se me ocurrió el diseño al pensar en el estilo de un buen amigo. Supongo que fue en su honor.

Adrien recordó todos aquellos momentos que había compartido con Marinette siendo Chat Noir y se preguntó si era de él de quien estaba hablando. Notó una curiosa sensación de calor en las mejillas y se quedó sin habla ante la simple idea.

Escuchó a Marinette trastear, pero estaba demasiado inmerso en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención, hasta que sintió como ella posaba sus manos en su pelo. El contacto le impresionó y la miró, pero no se apartó. Se sorprendió al ver sobre su cabello oscuro un par de orejas gatunas, esponjosas y blancas, trabadas en su pelo con horquillas, y cuando se alejó de él y pudo tocar su cabeza, se dio cuenta de que él llevaba unas parecidas.

—Como un gatito —dijo Marinette, sonriendo.

Adrien pudo verse en uno de los tantos espejos que ocupaba la habitación, observando las orejas de gato negras sobre su cabeza. Las tocó, observando su reflejo. Eran esponjosas y suaves, totalmente distintas a las de su traje. No pudo retener la pequeña risa que escapó de sus labios, totalmente descentrado por una imagen tan poco usual. Sí, como Chat había hecho muchas locuras, pero como Adrien todo era siempre tan…, correcto y meditado. Era un poco tonto pensar lo refrescante que era una tontería así.

—¿Debería maullar? —preguntó con humor, logrando que Marinette también riera.

Era una risa leve, pero Adrien estaba seguro de que le encantaba ese sonido. Le resultaba adorable.

La puerta se abrió a sus espaldas, logrando que el ambiente distendido se cortara de un solo golpe al imaginar de quien se trataba.

—¿Adrien? ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó su padre, entrando en la habitación.

—Nada —respondió Adrien, quitándose las orejas de tela al mismo tiempo que Marinette—, solo vine a saludar a Marinette.

Se dio la vuelta, saliendo de la habitación, al tiempo que su padre se adentraba en ella. Antes de cerrar la puerta, cruzó miradas con Marinette. Alzó las orejitas que aún llevaba en la mano y le guiñó un ojo, logrando que el sonrojo regresara a la piel de Marinette. Con una risita traviesa, cerró la puerta.

 **Miércoles, 20 de diciembre de 2017**


End file.
